1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a dental instrument. More particularly, the present invention is generally directed to a removable and disposable transparent plastic cover for covering, and thereby protecting, a portable dental mirror inserted into a dental patient's mouth during a dental process, such as an abrasive dental treatment, as is used for cleaning and/or structural work on teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental mirrors are well known. Dental mirrors typically consist of a handle having a head at one end thereof. A small mirror is mounted to the head of the dental instrument. Dental healthcare professionals utilize the dental mirrors when performing dental applications and treatments, such as teeth-cleaning processes, by placing the head of the dental mirror (and thus the mirror) into the mouth of the patient, thereby permitting the dental professional to view portions of the patient's mouth, teeth, and/or gums that would otherwise be visually inaccessible. In this regard, at least a portion of the handle of a conventional dental mirror is often angled to facilitate the type of visual access that is desired under such circumstances.
One conventional and increasingly popular type of teeth cleaning technique and dental restructuring utilizes an abrasive process. In particular, particulate laden liquid (or high pressure air) is streamed into a dental patient's mouth and, particularly, in contact with the patient's teeth. The particulate, when applied with force against the patient's teeth, has the effect of removing stains or tooth structure, thereby providing a very effective process for cleaning the teeth of the patient. Throughout this document, reference to dental treatment, teeth cleaning treatment and the like shall mean any abrasive dental treatment in which particulate is utilized to clean and/or reshape the teeth.
A problem encountered when utilizing an abrasive dental process of the type described, however, is that the reflective surface of a conventional dental mirror, which is typically used in conjunction with such an abrasive dental process, is itself scratched, thus rendering them useless. Accordingly, such mirrors have to be frequently replaced when they are utilized in conjunction with abrasive dental processes.
Accordingly, the need exists for a dental mirror, including a device for protecting the mirror, which may be utilized in conjunction with abrasive dental processes, without the need to discard the mirror after repeated use. More particularly, the need exists for a device for protecting the reflective surface of a dental mirror when it is utilized in an abrasive dental process. The present invention meets this need while overcoming past problems of the prior art.